Another Worlds
by Love-Fanfictions
Summary: Éden , une fille purement banale va voir sa vie changer. Elle voulait un peu de mouvements dans sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle aura ce qu'elle voulait, elle va vite le regretter... Son monde ne sera plus le sien mais LE LEURS. Ils seront liés par un lien très fort, plus fort qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Entrer dans le nouveau monde d'Eden White.
1. Personnages

Je respecte Stéphanie Meyer pour avoir créer Twilight ainsi que les personnages. Mais j'ai voulut avoir comme mes propre personnages. Dans la Fanfiction, le film s appelle Crépuscule, soit la traduction de Twilight.

J'espère que vous ne m en voudrez pas :)

**_Les personnages : _**

Eden Withe ~ 16 ans ( Selena Gomez )

Jake McCall ~ 19 ans ( Taylor Lautner)

Sam Turner ~ 24 ans ~ En coule avec Naomie( Julian Mcmahone)

Naomie Jones ~ 21 ans ~ En couple avec Sam ( Alyssa Milano)

Zac Taylor ~ 18 ans ( Zac Efron)

Alex Wilson ~ 20 ans ( Jensen Ackles )

Bella Swan ~ 18 ans ( Kristen Stewart)

La famille Cullen ( Les même que dans la film)

**_La famille de Voltera : _**

Aro ( Daniel Gillies)

Stephen ( Paul Welsey)

Damon ( Ian Somerhalder)

Mélina ( Sasha Pieterse)


	2. Chapitre Un

Voila pour le Chapitre 1. Je sais qu'il est TRES court mais ce sera comme ça pour tous les chapitres. Je vais quand même essayer de faire plus long vers le chapitre 8 car j ai déjà écrit les six premiers chapitres. Je vais attendre un peu d avoir quelques avis et si pas, je mettrai quand même le chapitre deux :)

N hésitez pas a dire votre avis même si ce n est pas top top.

Je tiens a dire que mon inspiration vient du film teen beatch movie ( ils sont envoyé dans un film)

voila, j ai finis mon blabla. Bonne lecture :D

**_Chapitre Numéro Un_**

Dans la vie, on ne peut pas dire j'ai été gâtée. Elle était vraiment banale comme pleins gens sur terre. J'ai toujours été la fille du genre timide restant dans son coin toute seule. J'ai des amies, comme tout le monde mais lorsque je réfléchis bien, de bonnes amies je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Pour être franche, je n'en ai qu'une, Ely. Je peux dire que j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle. Lors de toutes les disputes entre mes parents et mon frère, elle me remontait a chaque fois le morale.

Aujourd'hui, tout est différent ... J'ai perdu toutes les personnes a qui je tenais. Je ne veux pas dire perdre dans le sens où ils auraient pu perdre la vie non, mais plutôt comme si je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde. Dans le monde où était normale ... Sans complication.

En ce moment, je me sens...seule ? Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce sentiments que je ressents actuellement. J'ai toujours eut dure dans ce côté la. Je suis plutôt du genre qui garde tout en elle, et qui encaisse. Mais là, je dois dire que la peur est présenté. Être dans une pièce noire, ou tout est silencieux, je peux vous dire que ça fait malgré tout un peu peur, je peux vous l'accorder.

J'ignore combien de temps était passé mais je commençais a ressentir des choses. Une douleur, j'avais mal. Le calme commençait à s'estomper et être remplacer par un bruit comme si quelque chose tapait contre une vitre. Je commençais également par ressentir une chaleur. J'ignorais ce qui se passait. Je me sens ... Perdue.

** Mademoiselle White **

Cette voix résonnait dans ... Ma tête. C'était bizarre. C'est comme si je trouvait en montagne et que ma voix résonnait.

** Est ce que vous m'entendez **

J'essayais d'émettre un sons mais c'est comme si j'avais ma gorge sèche.

** Elle est dans le coma. C'est normale qu'elle ne réponds pas. **  
** Je l'ai vue bouger docteur **

j'entendais et je ne savais pas parler, les prévenir que j'étais vraiment là, bien vivante.

** Vous êtes sûre ? **  
** Je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'ai rêver. Excusez-moi **  
** Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien **

Et la, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis mise à les voir. Je comprenais ce qui se passait. J'étais a l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. J'allais mourir. Combien personnes étant dans le coma se sont réveillées ? Pas grand monde je crois.

J'avais imaginé ma mort... Autrement. Même si je ne suis pas du genre a penser a l'avenir, je pensais avoir des enfants, être marié, avoir connus la vieillesse. Le pire s'est que je ne comprenais,pas pourquoi j'étais dans cette chambre, dont les murs étaient blancs.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand je vis que les deux personnes commençaient a se diriger vers la porte. Ils allaient partir alors que loi j'étais là, espérant que je sorte de...là.

Attendez, non , non non,. Je ne sais,pas ce que je devais faire. J'essayais de parler, rien. Je me suis mise à crier même si aucun sons ne sortait de ma bouche mais a moment donné, c'était un petit hum. Il y avait un espoirs. Je continuai donc a faire ce que je faisais. Plus je continuais, plus je commençais à émettre quelque chose de ma bouche.

** Vous avez entendez ? **  
** Je crois que oui **

Avais-je réussis ? Je crois que oui. Je continuai pour être sûre qu'ils m'entendaient.

** Mademoiselle ? **

J'avais mal. Par tout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un camion. Je serrais ma main où du moins j'essayais.

** Elle est bien réveillée. Vous aviez raison. Elle a juste dure à ouvrir les yeux. **

ENFIN ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi ... HEUREUSE.  
**  
Eden, je sais que c'est dure mais tu dois ouvrir les yeux **

Je pris une grande inspiration et sus enfin mes yeux. Je les refermai aussitôt dût a la lumière dans la chambre. Après quelques secondes, je les réouvris avec toujours autant de difficultées.

** C'est bien Eden. Ne parle pas parce que tu as un tuyaux dans ta bouche. Nous allons te l'enlever et faire le nécessaire. **

J'etais enfin sortie de cette pièce noire. J'étais vraiment soulagée. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes parents car j'avais vraiment envié de les voir. J'avais envie de pleurer avec ce qui venait de m'arriver. J'ai faillit mourir. La mort m'avait frôlée ...


End file.
